Cuando Mantienes un Amor Escandido
by shiro24kuro
Summary: Yata Misaki trabaja en un pequeño bar llamado Homra y está secretamente enamorado de uno de sus clientes pero no sabe cómo expresarle sus sentimientos, además vive siendo acosado por uno de sus compañeros de la universidad que solo lo ve como un juguete sexual, algo que a Yata no le gusta, pero debido a un acontecimiento el joven castaño descubrirá ciertas verdades. AU


Hola... esté es un pequeño oneshot que se me ocurrio del anime que acaba de finalizar K o tambien conocido como k project lo hice de este anime en especial porque los personajes que escogi me parecieron perfectos para la trama, ademas es una historia de un universo paralelo...

la historia estaba basada es un manga que lei hace algunos años, y pues cuando estaba revisando la computadora de mi hermano me encontre con este manga yaoi que me trajo muchos recurdos ya que fue uno de los primeros que lei cuando me meti en el mundo del yaoi n/n

a si que decidi basarme en su trama, para hacer el fic... por lo que espero que sea de su agrado

Ok primero que nada el fic tiene el genero de violacion, pero no sera una violacion como tal aunque creo que no me estoy explicando así que cuando lo lean entenderan mejor n/n

como bien saben los personajes del fic no me pertenecen son de la produccion los estudios GoHands y dirigido por Shingo Suzuki yo solo los utilize para hacer la historia

cuando las letras aparescan:

_significa que el personaje esta hablando el pov´s _en este caso es solo Yata

−redaccion normal−

−_"pensamiento del personaje"−_

* * *

**Oneshot**

**Cuando Mantienes un Amor Escandido**

_¡AAhh! Que aburrido a pesar de que me encuentro en mi horario de trabajo, pero no hay nada que se le pueda hacer, la mayoría de los clientes que frecuentan el bar Homra ya se han ido a sus hogares y el señor Kusanagi__me ha dicho que puedo irme a casa a descansar, lo que me parece una buena idea, pero aun no puedo dejar el lugar por qué la persona que más ansió ver no ha llegado todavía, lo que se me hace muy extraño porque "él" siempre llega al bar a la una de la madrugada y ya van a ser las dos y media por lo que pronto cerraremos, me pregunto si vendrá hoy, porque me sentiría decepcionado si no lo veo esta noche._

_Comienzo a arreglar y limpiar las copas y utensilios que utilizamos para la preparación de las bebidas, aunque estoy un poco desanimado y el señor Kusanagi__ya se dio cuenta de eso y me está observando, hay no, ahora viene caminando hacia mí, aunque el sonido de la puerta del bar abriéndose hace que mi jefe se detenga y vea al recién llegado._

−¡Bienvenido!−menciona el rubio con extrañeza − pensé que esta noche no ibas a venir− susurra, mirando a un hombre peli rojo frente a él.

−Lo siento pero se me hizo algo tarde en el trabajo, lo bueno es que vine antes de que cerraras ¿o me equivoco?−dice el recién llegado, restándole importancia a la hora.

−No te equivocas, estoy a punto de cerrar porque no hay casi gente, pero como tú eres un cliente frecuente puedes quedarte un rato− le responde muy sonriente el dueño del bar, continuando con su labor de limpiar las mesas que ya estaban vacías – ¿Qué deseas tomar? – le pregunta sin mirarlo.

−Lo mismo de siempre, supongo− dice con tono aburrido el pelirrojo, caminando en dirección a la barra para sentarse.

−Yata, podrías prepararle un vaso de whisky a Mikoto−

−¡ah! Sí claro− comenta el castaño, volviendo a la realidad, porque se había distraído cuando vio llegar al mayor que se había sentado frente a él.

−Y ¿cómo van los estudios Yata?− pregunta el hombre con curiosidad, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre la barra y viendo con intensidad al joven esperando a que esté le respondiera, porque había escuchado su amigo Izumo que el chico habia tenido ciertas dificultades para acostumbrarse al horario del trabajo y eso le estaba afectando en las calificaciones.

−Van bien−susurra el barman, mientras prepara la bebida −aunque dentro de poco comenzaremos los periodos de exámenes ya que pronto finalizaremos el semestre− dice Misaki, colocando el vaso de whisky en la barra e intentando actuar con naturalidad frente al mayor –Y como le va a usted Mikoto-san, últimamente no ha venido muy seguido a Homra−

−¡Mn! He estado algo ocupado en el trabajo, ya que estamos realizando un proyecto que es de suma importancia para la compañía− menciona con aburrimiento el mayor, tomando un sorbo de la bebida.

−Ya veo, es una lástima− comenta para sí mismo el chico algo desilusionado, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Los minutos transcurre rápidamente y en el bar, solo quedan tres personas charlando sobre temas triviales, hasta que el pelirrojo se pone en pie y anuncia que ya debía irse, pero prometió regresar en otro momento… Mientras Mikoto se marcha Misaki y su jefe lo despiden con la mano.

Cuando ambos hombres se encontraron solos en el bar, esté se lleno de un incomodo silencio, Yata vio que ya había terminado con su trabajo y se disponía a marcharse, cuando escucho al rubio −Eres muy obvio Yata− hablo repentinamente el dueño del bar, sonriéndole pícaramente a su joven ayudante.

− ¿Q…Qué? De qué habla señor Kusanagi− responde nervioso el joven universitario, su jefe lo había pillado de sorpresa y no había captado lo que dijo el mayor.

−Tú estás enamorado de Mikoto eres muy fácil de leer− menciona divertido el rubio, por la reacción que había tenido el más joven –Por eso trata de disimular un poco para la próxima vez ¿vale?− le aconseja mientras le guiña un ojo y se va a agarrar sus cosas para irse.

−¿Qqqquuuéééééé? – grita muy sonrojado el peli marrón, causando la risa de su jefe.

_Al parecer el señor Kusanagi ya__se dio cuenta de mi secreto y no lo voy a negar, porque yo realmente estoy enamorado de Mikoto-san ya que es un hombre apuesto, honrado, trabajador, serio y se preocupa por el bienestar de sus compañeros, en pocas palabras es el "hombre perfecto"… Pero cuando lo conocí por primera vez, pensé que era un gánster algo que me llamo la atención y no podía evitar observarlo y mientras más lo veía fui notando su verdadera persona y me sentí atraído por Mikoto-san, al principio creí que era una atracción pasajera, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era así porque cuando él me mira con esos ojos de color ambar siento una calidez en mi interior y es un sentimiento muy hermoso que me hace sentir relajado y seguro… Muy diferente a ese "otro tipo"._

_Como todas las noches, luego de salir de mí lugar de trabajo, me despido del señor Kusanagi y camino hacia mi departamento, pero es aburrido caminar cuando las calles se encuentran solas y como no hay nada que ver, excepto por algunos borrachos resulta un poco incomodo e inquietante, aunque en algunas ocasiones cuando salgo más temprano del trabajo me gusta observar las estrellas, que con su hermoso resplandor iluminan el cielo nocturno, pero por hoy lo pasare por alto, porque quiero llegar rápido a mi casa y tomar un baño de agua tibia y descansar hasta el día siguiente, sin ninguna preocupación._

_Pero al parecer mis planes no se van a lograr, porque cuando estoy al frente de la puerta de mi departamento, esta se encuentra abierta, eso quiere decir que "ese tipo" esta a adentro, por lo que no puedo evitar suspirar con resignación y entrar lentamente a mi hogar... Y ahí lo observo, sentado en el pequeño sofá de la sala esperándome con una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro. _

−Misakiiii!− canturrea un joven de cabello negro azulado con alegría fingida cuando ve al recién llegado –¡Llegas tarde!− cambia por completo su expresión a una de molestia y acercándose al joven.

−¡Tsk! Olvídate de eso ¡Mono! – Menciona el chico frunciendo el ceño con molestia e ignorando el comentario de su compañero –¿Quién demonios te dio permiso de entrar a mi departamento? – lo mira con ira contenida en los ojos.

−Misaki, Misaki, Misaki− responde el chico de lentes al lado de su compañero –Recuerdas que yo tengo una copia de las llaves− le dice con sarcasmo y mostrándole el pequeño objeto –Acaso querías que te esperara afuera, porque si es así los vecinos podrían pensar mal− susurra lo ultimo con falsa ingenuidad.

−¿Y a que has venido?− pregunta el más bajito, alejándose de su no deseado visitante –A molestarme, supongo− dice con tono agotado y quitándose su gorro negro.

−Misaki-chan− llama el joven más alto, rodeando al castaño con uno de sus brazos por la cintura para apegarlo a su cuerpo –Tu muy bien sabes para que he venido− comenta con una sonrisa maliciosa, asiendo que el cuerpo más pequeño se estremezca.

−Mono no podemos dejarlo por hoy, estoy algo cansado− se queja el barman con incomodidad e intentando apartarse del más alto.

−Escucha bien mi querido Yata-chan− menciona el azabache, mientras lo toma de las mejillas –No me importa si estas cansado, he venido por "eso" y no me hire hasta que lo hagamos− habla autoritariamente, fijando intensamente su mirada azulada, con los ojos color avellana de Misaki.

El peli marrón baja la mirada y no responde nada, de que serviría si su compañero no le haría caso, ya muchas veces la ha intentado y de nada ha servido –Vamos a la habitación− dice desanimadamente mientras camina a su cuarto, seguido del azabache.

_Saruhiko no es mi amante ni nada por el estilo, aunque en un principio éramos los mejores amigos, pero una noche cuando nos embriagados hubo un pequeño accidente y una cosa llevo a la otra… Pensé que "ese accidente" seria olvidado con facilidad y luego comentaríamos que todo había pasado porque estábamos borrachos y éramos dos jóvenes curiosos, pero no fue así._

_Nuestra amistad no volvió hacer la misma y cuando Saruhiko me buscaba solo era para hacer "eso" fue así como nuestra relación se transformo en algo como: "solo lo hacemos por placer" a pesar de que me siento incomodo con esta situación, pero a los ojos de Fushimi solo me veo como su juguete sexual._

_Al principio, cuando está loca relación comenzó, yo me negué rotundamente, pero Saruhiko dijo desde un principio que lo hacía conmigo porque éramos amigos y porque yo era un hombre, además que al hacerlo con un chico era menos problemático que una mujer._

−¡Aah!..!Mmm!.. ¡AAhh! – gemía un pequeño castaño, apretando con fuerza la sabana que tenía entre sus manos mientras sentía como su compañero embestía contra él con dureza. –Saru… ¡aaah!... Saruhiko… ve un poco más lento− decía muy agitado, sentía que el más alto lo iba a romper.

−¡Che!... Silencio… Yata ¡Mnn!... – gemía el joven azabache, mientras levantaba un poco el cuerpo del moreno para sí profundizar la penetración –Ya ca… si voy a terminar…− comento, agarrando la cintura de su compañero para arremeter contra él con mayor fuerza.

_Desde siempre he sabido que era gay, por eso Saruhiko lo ha hecho conmigo y también porque es una de las formas donde él puede ser todo lo rudo que quiera por qué no me voy a romper y resisto más que cualquier chica, además de que él se puede correr dentro de mi sin tener que preocuparse de los posibles embarazos… Y prácticamente eso es todo lo que hacemos cuando él viene a mi departamento._

−Misaki, estas despierto−llama suavemente el azabache a su compañero ya que después de unas rondas de sexo el más pequeño callo completamente dormido −¡Tsk! Ni modo− menciona mientras se sienta a un lado de la cama, para pensar en que hacer –¡Mn! Creo que hire a darme una ducha− dice, poniéndose de pie para ir al baño, pero los constantes balbuceos de su ex amigo hacen que se acerque para ver que esta pronunciando.

Mientras Yata dormía inconscientemente estaba llamando a su persona especial –Mi… Mikoto… Mikoto-san− causando así la molestia e incomodidad a su compañero, que solo lo veía con odio, Fushimi tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento de Misaki.

−¡Aah!, Joder como me duele− se quejaba el moreno mientras entraba al salón, buscando con la mirada a su grupo de amigos, hasta que los chicos le hicieron señas para que se acercara.

−¡Hey! Yata-san− saluda Kamamoto a su compañero, cuando este está al frente del grupo, pero lo ve extraño. –¿Qué demonios te paso? ¿Estás hecho toda una mierda? – lo mira con incredulidad.

−No me pasa nada, solo estoy algo cansado por el trabajo− miente el castaño, agarrando su gorro y riendo tontamente.

−Estas seguro, creo que deberías dejarlo− menciona un chico de gorra negra.

−¡Estás loco Shohei! Sabes muy bien que necesito el dinero… Así que no se preocupen tanto− Misaki recorre el salón con la mirada para buscar a cierto grupo hasta que lo divisa y ve a Saruhiko hablando con sus amigos como si nada pasara – "_maldito cabrón, como te atreves a ignorarme como si nada pasara, estoy así por tu culpa"_− pensaba el chico, mientras le mandaba miradas de odio al chico de lentes, pero volvió a prestarle atención a sus compañeros

−Por cierto Yata, ¿hiciste el informe correspondiente para hoy?− pregunto otros de sus amigos, de manera calmada.

−¿Qué? Tocaba un informe para hoy− grito Misaki causando que la mayoría de las miradas del salón se posaran en él.

−Jajaja, ese chico es un idiota cierto Fushimi− reía uno de los amigos de Saruhiko, por los gestos que estaba haciendo uno de sus compañeros de clase –Fushimi, ¿me estas escuchando?… Fushimi− llamaba Himori a su acompañante, pero esté estaba lejos de prestarle atención, solo tenía la mirada fija en Yata y veía como este le rogaba a Shohei para que le prestara la tarea, causándole algo de ira y dolor.

_Cuando estaba formando el escándalo en el salón, pensé que el Mono me estaba ignorando, pero estuve muy equivocado, jamás me llego la idea de que en ese momento Saruhiko estaba observándome, ignorando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, porque solo me estaba mirando a mí con tristeza marcada en su rostro… Esa expresión seria la razón, para que unas horas más tarde todo en mi interior cambiara completamente y me diera cuenta de cosas que jamás habrían pasado por mi mente, hasta esté día._

−¿Qué día tan malo− decía el castaño, mientras lanzaba su bolso al mueble más cercano, −No lo crees así Mono− dijo a su acompañante, dirigiéndose a la cocina, Saruhiko estaba en su departamento de nuevo y no era que su presencia le molestase, porque debía admitir que Saru cuando estaba es su modo "normal" era muy buena compañía, hasta sentía que volvían hacer los mismos amigos de antes –¡Eh! Mono me estás oyendo− pero no obtuvo respuesta.

−Misaki− susurro el azabache sin mirarlo pero sabía que el chico de ojos avellana lo había escuchado − ¿Quién es Mikoto? – pregunto el joven de lentes con desdén y sin mirar a su compañero.

Yata que no le estaba prestando atención al azabache, solo lo miro con duda y respondió un simple –¡Eh! –

−No me vengas con un "¡Eh!" –repitió Saruhiko, mirando con enfado a su pequeño ex amigo –Tu mismo dijiste el nombre de esa persona−

−¿Qué?... ¡claro que no! yo nunca he dicho eso− dijo Yata encarando a Saru, enfadándose también por las ocurrencias que estaba diciendo el azabache.

− ¡Heh!... Bueno es normal que no lo recuerdes, porque llamaste a ese tipo inconscientemente mientras dormías− comento con sarcasmo el peli azul, parándose del sofá y acercándose lentamente al cuerpo del más pequeño que aun no salía de la impresión –¡Y bien Misaki!... te repetiré la pregunta ¿Quién es Mikoto? – pregunto estando al frente del peli marrón que estaba junto a la pared pensando que responder.

−Ese no es asunto tuyo Mono− respondió Yata, encarando al mayor con una mirada de molestia, ambos jóvenes estaban muy cerca y se miraban con odio, pero uno de ellos tenía una expresión que no se podía definir a simple vista.

−¡Tsk!... Misaki, Misaki, Misaki eres tan transparente que se me hace muy sencillo el saber que estas pensando−dijo sonriendo maléficamente y poniendo ambos brazos en la pared para que el joven no se escapara –Ya lo han hecho− pregunto, pero al ver la cara de incrédula de su ex amigo volvió a repetirle la pregunta –Te he preguntado si ya has follado con él− alejándose un poco del más chico, pero reteniendo su mirada.

−¿Qué?, acaso crees que el señor Mikoto es como tú, todo lo que estás diciendo es una tontería− pronuncio el castaño, mientras cruzaba los brazos y observaba los ojos azules de Saru que estaba evidentemente molesto por algo que él no lograba comprender.

−¡Oh! Así que es diferente… Pero dime Misaki acaso no te gusta cuando yo te follo− comenta, sujetando fuertemente los brazos de su compañero.

−Eso..no− forcejeaba el más pequeño.

−Vamos dime la verdad−ejerciendo más presión en el agarre y acercándose al oído del pequeño – A ti te gusta duro y que te la meta fuerte, así jadeas y me pides más… vamos Misaki, nadie puede complacerte como yo− susurro y sonrió con sarcasmo, observando las reacciones que causaba en su ex amigo, eso le excitaba.

−¡Cállate! ¡Eso es mentira!− el moreno se movía inquieto para soltarse del agarre de Saruhiko, causando que esté se enfadara –¡Ya suéltame Mono! – repetía pero su compañero no le hacía caso.

−¡Tsk! Que molesto− Yata no se lo vio venir, todo había pasado demasiado rápido, cuando reacciono sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha y luego fue callendo al suelo donde miro las pequeñas gotas de sangre que salían de su nariz, Saruhiko lo había golpeado con fuerza, cuando se recupero del Shock, sintió como el azabache lo sujetaba del brazo y se ponía de tras de él, asustado intento resistirse.

−¡No!... Saruhiko… déjame…− decía el peli marrón mientras su compañero lo despojaba del pantalón y el bóxer –Te he dicho que me dejes Saru!... – se revolvía el chico, pero era inútil, el joven de lentes era más fuerte que él, estaba asustado su ex amigo estaba actuando extraño y eso lo aterraba… Luego sintió como el azabache lo penetro con rudeza, sin poderlo evitar comenzó a sollozar, diciéndole a su compañero que se detuviera pero era imposible de su boca solo salían lamentos y quejidos de dolor.–¡Ah!.. ¡Uh!.. Noo! Saru… detente…−rogaba, sentía como su rostro golpeaba la loza de la habitación con cada embestida que daba el azabache sin compasión.

−¿A quién… engañas Misaki? se qu…e te gusta− decía el pelinegro con desdén, escuchando los sollozos y ruegos de Yata –Sabes Misaki, nadie… te satisface como yo, pero tú… tú…− susurraba molesto, apretando el brazo con que sujetaba al más chico para que no escapara –¡Deja de hacerte la victima!− grito desesperado.

−¡Hah!...!ahh! noo! – Yata rogaba porque alguien lo ayudara, pero en el fondo sabia que nadie iba a ir a socorrerlo, hay estaba en el suelo a merced de Fushimi, al que una vez considero su mejor amigo., intentando escapar de la realidad, decidió pensar en otra cosa pero algo no estaba bien –_"Que… qué demonios… el rostro de Mikoto… no puedo recordarlo… porque no puedo recordar su rostro"_ – en medio de su desesperación Yata se movió para apartar a Saru y hay lo vio, el rostro de Fushimi, mirándolo con dolor, arrepentimiento y tristeza −¡mm! S…Saru…− le toco levemente la cara a su atacante intranquilizándolo e inesperadamente Fushimi se movió y lo beso, algo que el pelinegro nunca antes había hecho, para sorpresa de si mismo ese beso no le desagradaba era todo lo contrario era un beso dulce y cálido, muy diferente a la situación que estaba viviendo.

_Esa noche, el sexo que tuve con Saruhiko fue muy diferente a todo lo que habíamos hecho antes… No sé cómo explicarlo pero al recordar el rostro de Fushimi algo dentro de mí duele porque siento que me estoy enterando de algo que no quería._

Las pequeñas gotas de agua fría, recorrían la piel del moreno, llevándose consigo los pequeños rastros de suciedad y sangre que estaban en su cuerpo, pero asiendo visibles las marcas que tenía el mismo.

Yata estaba ido, su mente intentaba recordar el rostro de la persona que le gustaba –Mikoto-san… Mikoto-san…Mikoto-san–susurraba el nombre de su persona anhelada, pero nada pasaba, hay él metido bajo la ducha buscando en lo más profundo de su mente la cara de Suoh, pero lo único que recordaba era el rostro triste y nostálgico de Saruhiko –_"Porque… porque no me puedo sacar de la cabeza la mirada del Mono_"– pensó mientras sollozaba en silencio.

En la habitación continua sea encontraba Saruhiko sentado en el suelo y apoyando la espalda de la cama, viendo la nada, en completo silencio, preguntándose porque le había hecho eso a Yata, había sido algo que se le fue de las manos, pero cuando escucho al castaño llamar a ese tal Mikoto sintió que su pequeño compañero se alejaría de él para siempre –He sido un tonto–susurro para sí mismo con la voz quebradiza, tapándose el rostro con una de sus manos.

_Solo hay algo que me queda claro de esa noche "es la verdad"… Saruhiko y yo sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos enamorados, ambos poco a poco caímos en el juego que él mismo decidió jugar, arrastrándome con él para quedar atrapados en un amor no correspondido… Me pregunto qué sucederá a partir de ahora, que pasara con nuestra tortuosa relación. _

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**bueno este fue todo el oneshot espero que haya sido de su agrado gracias por leer si tiene alguna duda no duden en hacerla**_


End file.
